nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is the title currently being developed by Criterion Games and Exient Entertainment. For the first time since Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 players can play as both racers or cops. The title for this game was reveled at the 2010 E3 conference in LA on June 14th with a trailer and then a gameplay demo by creative director Craig Sullivan playing the role of the cop and producer Matt Webster playing the role of the racer. The game will be released on November 16th 2010 in North America while the European and Australian releases will be on November 18th 2010 with release in the UK for November 19th 2010 and December 9th in Japan. It will be released for the PC, PS3, Xbox 360, and Wii. Anyone who pre-orders the game will get 4 bonus cars which includes 2 racer cars and 2 cops as well as weapons for one day. The PS3, PC and Xbox 360 versions are made by Criterion Games while the Wii version is made by Exient Entertainment. Criterion Games has announced that Ferraris, Cockpit view, and car customization will be absent of the game. In the new Auto Log trailer, it shows cars racing around at night, which might mean a day/night cycle will be in place. However, the storyline and custom car color will be present in the game is unknown. No major events in the game are know except for one on the racer side called the BLACKLISTED possibly inspired by the Blacklist in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Criterion has said that weather effects will be present in the game. On October 26th a demo was released for the Xbox 360 and PS3 and is available until November 9th. In the demo there are 2 events one of them is called Dark Horse where you play as a cop and players get to choose between the Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor and Nissan 370Z coupe. The cops have to chase down racers who are driving the Mazda RX-8, Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X , Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34), BMW Z4 sDrive35is, and Suburu Impreza STI. There is a racer only event called Roadsters Reborn which is the first event of the game. In this event racers get to choose between the Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34), BMW Z4 sDrive35is, and Porsche Boxster Spyder. In the demo its unlocked only after befriending someone else who has the demo through Auto Log. Confirmed Cop and Racer Cars 2007 Alfa Romeo 8C Comptizione 2009 Audi TT RS 2009 Aston Martin One 77 2007 Aston Martin DBS 2008 BMW M3 E92 2010 Bentley Continental Supersports 2010 Chevrolet Camaro SS 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 (As one of the 2 cop cars with pre-order) 2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 2010 Dodge Viper SRT-10 ACR 2006 Ford GT 2010 Ford Shelby GT500 2010 Jaguar XKR 2006 Koenigsegg CCX 2010 Koenigsegg Agera 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni 2008 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superleggera 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP 640 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV 2008 Lamborghini Reventón 2004 Mazda RX-8 2008 Maserati Granturismo 2009 Maserati Quattroporte GT S 1994 McLaren F1 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 2011 Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X 2009 Nissan 370Z Coupe 2010 Nissan GT-R Spec-V 2008 Pagani Zonda Cinque 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS 2009 Porsche 911 Targa 4S 2005 Porsche Carrera GT 2007 Porsche Cayman S (As one of the 2 pre-order cop cars) 2008 Subaru Impreza WRX STI Confirmed Cop Only Cars 2009 Audi R8 5.2 FSI 2008 Aston Martin DBS 2008 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 2012 Carbon Motors E7 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2008 Dodge Viper SRT-10 2006 Ford Crown Victoria Interceptor 2010 Ford Police Interceptor Concept 2010 Ford Taurus SHO Hybrid 2009 Maserati Quattroporte Automatic GT S 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition 2009 Porsche Panamera Turbo Confirmed Racer Only Cars 2008 Alfa Romeo 8C Spyder 2009 Aston Martin DBS Volante 2009 Audi Spyder R8 5.2 FSI 2009 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport 2009 BMW M6 Convertible 2009 BMW Z4 sDrive35is 2010 Chevrolet Corvette Grand Sport 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder 2008 Lamborghini Reventón Roadster 2009 Maserati Grancabrio 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Stirling Moss 2010 Nissan 370Z Roadster Touring w/ Sport Pkg. (Z34) 2009 Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster 2010 Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet 2011 Porsche 918 Spyder Concept Study 2010 Porsche Boxster Spyder Confirmed Traffic Cars 2005 Audi A4 2005 Cadillac CTS 2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS 2010 Chevrolet Express 2010 Dodge Caliber 2010 Dodge Grand Caravan 2010 Dodge Ram 2008 Ford Focus RS 2009 GMC Topkick 2003 Infiniti G35 2010 Nissan Versa Category:Need for Speed Series